Love
by nella09
Summary: Reflect on how much we love each other. I love you. I love you too Goku.


"Goku stop it. That tickles." Goku couldn't stop kissing Chichi's neck. It was their date night, and he wasn't going to waste it. It's rare for Goten to be out all night long anymore.

"No. Not till you say it." Chichi still can't believe how they got to this. Naked, snuggles. A certain husband kissing her.

"No way. Not gonna." Goku loves when she plays like this. He knows he could make her say it. But it's funny that she tries not to.

"Come on. Say it. Say it." Chichi just couldn't stop laughing at how silly her Goku is being. Or the fact he started kissing downward, and was currently between her breast.

"Fine. I, Son Chichi, am the strongest female warrior across all known universes. Not even the great Son Goku could defeat... MEE! Ah. Goku!" Goku couldn't help it. When she says it, she makes the prettiest expression. She should be happy that they could even do this. Since they first got married, they always wanted to try it.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Chichi couldn't help giggle as she looks at her Goku. That tail of his knows how to work her pussy. But he better not do the other thing. And he does it.

"Get your tail out of my ass. Ah." As much as Goku loves how his wife's pussy feels around his tail, he loves it more the death grip her ass gives. And he knows she loves it too. She just doesn't like being surprised.

"Not till you finish saying it. Ah. That feels good." Chichi couldn't help smile at Goku's expression. Like this she was able to see traces of her adult husband again. And truth be told, she loves it when he stuffs her ass.

"I could. Mm. Make the strongest. Oh yes. Warrior. Deeper. Tremble before. AH! Me!" Goku was enjoying himself a little too much. As he moved his tail in her, his small fingers had started working her clit. She smells so good. Felt so good. And when she came, she looked so good.

"I love you." Chichi still can't believe it. After taking a year to get use to her Goku's new size, it still surprises her that he's still able to make her feel good. But she would still miss her grown husband, and would miss that his dick at times like this. When Goku is like this he only uses his tail to please her. But she misses having his dick ramming her all night long.

"I love you too, Goku. But next time I want my grown husband dick in my ass. Understood." Goku also misses being an adult. Especially when it came time to please his wife. It took months for her to fully accept his new size. And even more months to let him even touch her. At first she didn't even let him sleep in their bed together. It was depressing for the both of them. But when he got his tail, and his new transformation his was finally able to please her like the way they loved it.

"Understood. Do you want him now? Cause I really want you." Chichi was getting excited with how her Goku smirked at her. Regardless how he looked, that one smirk always got her worked up.

"I will always want him. After all I married a man, not a child." Sometimes being reminded of that would be such a mood killer, but not today. Today Goku was determined to make his wife feel good. Today Goku only wanted to have his Chichi begging for more of him. Date night don't come that often, and even more when they're completely alone. Whenever Goten is home, he has to be extra careful when transforming. Goten tends to wake up easily no a days. But today, Goku didn't have to worry. So he wasn't going to let that reminder get to him.

"Funny. Not my fault I got wished like this." Chichi couldn't help smile at how her Goku looked angry at her comment. She sometimes forgets how that always kills the mood, or she used it to actually kill the mood. But tonight it just slipped, and she didn't mean it. She really did want her husband tonight. After all, they finally got a chance to get this far. And she even enjoys watching him transform. That was always a turn on since he first turned super sayian all those years ago. Her husband is the most power man in the whole universe, she gets him all to herself. She feels so lucky.

"I know. Now hurry up. Didn't want to kill the mood." Goku couldn't help smile at that. His wife is sure something else. Her inner fire was always a turn on, and it made him happy it never left. Throughout the years, people who grew old around him became calmer, and lost their fire. But not his Chichi. His Chichi fire actually became stronger over their years together. As he got physical stronger, his Chichi spirit became stronger. Her determination and pure will became stronger than anyone he knew. It made him happy to have a wife that was like him. As they grew together, their bond grew. Their marriage became an unmovable tree. All they do is grew, regardless of what life threw at them. His Chichi grounds him, and that he's forever grateful.

"You sexy hot temper wife of mine. Do you want your man of a husband? Or the animal that just wants to eat you up." Chichi was getting turned on by her Goku's expression. He looks so determined, playful, hungry, and down right evil. All the signs that makes her know she's not going to be able to walk in the morning. And that was a welcoming thought. Before she had mix feelings about how it would worry her sons, but it always meant her Goku poured his soul into her. Whenever her Goku left her feeling like complete jello in the morning, was always because she felt the most loved during the night. Even as she gotten older, her body weakened with age, he still managed to surprise her. She thought they would take it easier once they got to a certain age. Oh how wrong she was. Instead they became more aggressive. More hungry for each other. She actually couldn't believe she didn't break any bones during their love making. She really didn't give her body enough credit. But her Goku knew her better than anyone. Her Goku knew her limits, he knew what drove her mad, and he knew how to take really good care of her. It made her so happy to share all she was with him, as he did the same. Her Goku was her unbreakable rock. Whatever cracks showed up, she would heal them, as he continued to be there for her. She couldn't help remember when he came back to life the second time. He had no old battle scars. The ones she came to know were gone. It made her sad. Her warrior of a husband had clean skin. Gone were the stories of how he got his strength. Erase were the memories of his pain and growth. The only scar that stayed was the one bite she gave him during their wedding night. How he said that one was embedded into his spirit because it was her. At that moment she felt her spirit fly with how loved she was. Looking at her husband now, she couldn't care less if he was a child again or not. He was her Goku, and she was his Chichi. Husband and wife till the very end.

"I want both. Now take me." The way she looked at Goku took his breath away. She was giving him that one loving look that was read all over her body. Even her eyes held how much she loved him. He felt like luckiest man ever to have his Chichi. His wife that had his children. His wife that stood by his side through all the pain. His wife who had a chance to leave him, but instead stood by him. His wife that held his heart and soul. His wife that was all his. With that he transformed and not just loved her all night. He loved her throughout the next day into the following morning. Gone was the thought of being quiet. Even their granddaughter heard her grandparents screams of pleasure.


End file.
